


Debauched by a Daedra

by Lucien_Silver



Series: Anthor and Sanguine Series [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Skyrim, The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dunmer loses his virginity to a Daedra, F/M, Female Sanguine, Hand Jobs, I actually wrote this one this year so the quality will be much better I promise, Nipple Play, Samantha Guevene, Sanguine in female Breton form instead of male, and really drawn out, basically another porn story from me, blushing Dunmer, neck biting, seriously it's really good, vaginal intercourse, virgin Dunmer, virgin loses his virginity, you know you'll love it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucien_Silver/pseuds/Lucien_Silver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthor, a young Dunmer man, beds his first woman. But she is no ordinary woman, she is actually Sanguine - the Daedric Prince of Debauchery. Only, Sanguine decided to shake things up and takes the form of a Breton female - Samantha Guevene rather than Sam Guevene. Sanguine gives Anthor all the pleasures of bedding a woman as s/he could fit into one night. </p><p>This was written this year, so the quality is much better than the other porn stories here, I took a creative writing class earlier in the year so I am much improved!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debauched by a Daedra

**Author's Note:**

> Anthor belongs to one of my friends. We roleplay but we cannot roleplay sex because she shares her phone with her family, so I did what my natural perverted self would do and satisfied my want for smut by writing it in a story. Every time we got to a point where Anthor was going to bed Sanguine, I'd make a note to write porn about it later. And thus, the series this belongs to was born. I was given permission to use Anthor under the agreement that my friend can read these stories.
> 
> I will refer to Sanguine as "she" in this fiction just to prevent any confusion as to what gender Sanguine assumed in this story. The pronoun is correct to the form he takes.
> 
> So... enough background information. Happy reading!

When they stepped out of the dark purple, the inn was nearly empty. They were standing in the main part of the Bannered Mare. Sanguine - who had assumed the form of a Breton female - chuckled.

"Hehe, seems that we'll actually get a decent amount of privacy tonight" Said Sanguine.

Anthor - the male Dunmer who accompanied her - nodded shyly in agreement. His cheeks were a tad bit darker from the light amount of blush.

Sanguine took note of his blush and chuckled again, "So, how do you want to go about this? Do you want to have a drink first? Or do you wish to just throw me against the wall and get it over with?"

Anthor's blush darkened, "Uh... w-whatever you want..."

"Hehe, good boy~ How about we get some drinks and rent our room?" It was more of an order than it was a question. The two of them quickly got their drinks and went up to their rented room upstairs.

They drank in an uncomfortable, heavy silence. Sanguine was quietly looking up and down Anthor's form, admiring the angles of his face, the black of his hair and the leanness of his muscles. Anthor blushed under her scrutiny.

The feminine Sanguine sat her drink down and sauntered over to Anthor. "Hmm... dunno about you, but I am ready to get started~ No more waiting~" The Daedra ran her hands down the leather covering the Dunmer's chest, then to the buckles and began to undo them.

When the leather armor dropped to the floor, Sanguine hummed in appreciation at the unobstructed view of the lean but muscular torso. Sanguine rolled her thumb over a nipple, causing the handsome Dunmer to cry out.

"Ooh so sensitive~" Purred Sanguine as she brought her mouth to Anthor's neck, the mer gasped pleasurably.

Anthor cried out again when the Daedra slipped her hand into his loincloth and started to stroke him.

"I'm surprised that I'll be your first. With an appearance like yours, all the ladies should swoon for you~"

Whether the Dunmer heard or not is unclear, all he had done was lay his forehead on Sanguine's shoulder with his eyes closed, absorbed in the feeling of the dainty hand rubbing up and down his hard, sensitive member. His jaw was slacked and his breaths were coming out in little gasps as he was getting more and more worked up. Sanguine used her free hand to work the man out of his trousers and to pull off his loincloth so she had more room to work his engorged member in her fist. Anthor nearly whined when Sanguine let go of his cock. He looked up into the Breton's eyes questioningly, seeing her smirking at him, but she was also clearly aroused as well.

"Why'd you stop?" He asked between gasps.

She grinned, "Because I am going to do something so much better."

"Wha... What's that... ?" He gripped her forearm as his arousal arises with his curiosity.

Sanguine slid her hands sensually down his torso to rest on his thighs as she dropped to her knees in front of him, he let out a little noise at the feeling of her warm breath ghosting over the tip of his cock. "This..." She engulfed his entire length with her mouth and he tipped his head back, letting out a long groan. He moved his hand to grip her shoulder, to steady himself. His fingers bunched up her shirt tightly when the pleasure of her rolling her tongue around the shaft of his cock hit him.

She sucked him wonderfully, pulling her head back to where only his tip was in her mouth, then diving back down. She deep throated and licked him interchangeably. She rolled his balls in her palm, and ran her other hand along his thigh and across his abdomen. His hips were thrusting up shallowly into her mouth as she sucked him, his body having abandoned his control in favor of riding these sensations instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehe cliff-hanger!!! I'm evil, I'm sorry. Hopefully I'll get to updating this soon. I would have just saved this as a draft, but I wanted to at least give you all a taste for what is to come. I hope you enjoyed this bit. ^-^


End file.
